


this is halloween! (this is halloween)

by iriascent



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Texting, Zombies, cheers cheers the gays are here, happy halloween bois, they're all crackheads i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-31 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriascent/pseuds/iriascent
Summary: X1 goes to a haunted house for a special Halloween V-live. It goes just as well as you would expect when you stick a vampire, Spiderman, a robot, Ryan, a clown, a devil, an angel, Harry Potter, a fairy, and Naruto in an escape room with zombies. Which is to say, not well at all.Oh, and did I mention the ghost?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Son Dongpyo/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	this is halloween! (this is halloween)

**Author's Note:**

> this goes without saying but please don't take this seriously
> 
> enjoy this disaster of a fic that i wrote instead of the main hyeongpyo one

Junho has never admitted this to anyone, but he really hates Halloween. 

Not happy, warm red bean bread and fluffy wool coats Halloween. No, the Halloween that he hates consists of creepily realistic blood and strange bumps in the night.

And the loud partying? God, don’t get him started about the time he had to visit his uncle in Itaewon around that time… he doesn’t do well with loud noises and bright lights, everyone knows that.

Makes people wonder why he’d want to be an idol, doesn’t it?

“Junho, stop hogging the bathroom!” Dongpyo complains, giving two successive knocks on the door. “We get it, you’re handsome, now get over yourself already! I’ll kick this door open if you don’t get out _ right now _ !” _ Little bastard _, Junho thinks fondly.

“Like you’re one to talk,” he retorts, swinging the door open. “You spend like, what, thirty minutes in the restroom every day- _ ahhh _!” 

Junho gives an unholy screech, leaping backwards into the bathroom sink. His voice is admittedly several octaves higher than what it was on Produce. At that time, the instant he had heard the door creak open, he at least had a couple second to think _ Ah. It’s a goddamn ghost prank. _

But now, when they were safely debuted and out of that reality TV hellhole? He had never seen this coming.

A ghostly apparition stood before him, mouth open in a silent scream and white gown covered with blood. It reached out a trembling hand to Junho, who immediately cringed in fear and backed up until it seemed like he was trying to merge with the mirror itself.

Beside the ghost, Dongpyo was giving an obnoxious laugh, bending forward so deeply Junho half thought he was trying to do 세배. His breath came in quick gasps between his unstoppable giggles. “Your face!” he finally gasped, words coming in odd fits and starts. “Haha, your face, I can’t-”

Junho’s heart rate started to slow down, and he finally started to breathe again. “Dongpyo, that wasn’t funny! Jesus Christ, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“There is no Christ here. Only Seungwoo hyung,” Dongpyo said solemnly, trying to keep a straight face, until he burst into laughter again. “Happy Halloween!!”

Junho gaped at the unearthly figure. “_ That’s _ Seungwoo hyung?”

Dongpyo paused in his laughter to give Junho a withering look. “Of _ course _ it’s Seungwoo hyung. I’d know him anywhere, right, _ appa _?” he cooed, and Junho fought back a gag. 

Dongpyo walked right up to the ghost, pinching its cheeks. “Wow, this mask is so lifelike,” he mused. “The stylists did a good job, huh? Junho?”

Junho fought back a horrified stare. If this is what the stylists did with kindly, unassuming Seungwoo, then he shuddered to think of what they would do to the little monster that was Dongpyo.

_ Chat: look at me (바라봐 날) _

ㅇㅅㅇ: bitch who the fuck are you

연ㄱㅅ: wouldn’t you like to know ^.~

ㅇㅅㅇ: yes, i would 

ㅇㅅㅇ: that’s why I’m asking.

ㅇㅅㅇ: idiot.

연ㄱㅅ: only for you, baby

ㅇㅅㅇ: Keep flirting with me and I’m not going to give you that blowjob tonight.

연ㄱㅅ: mm, talk dirty to me

ㅇㅅㅇ: that’s it, deal’s off

연ㄱㅅ: !!

ㅇㅅㅇ: unless… 

연ㄱㅅ: Unless?????

ㅇㅅㅇ: you’re so desperate ㅋㅋㅋ

ㅇㅅㅇ: why don’t we make a bet

ㅇㅅㅇ: let’s compile a list before and during the show of who we think everyone is and then the one with the most right answers gets a prize

ㅇㅅㅇ: loser has to do whatever the winner wants

ㅇㅅㅇ: so i can blueball you for a week if need be

연ㄱㅅ: O_O

ㅇㅅㅇ: so you in?

연ㄱㅅ: … sure

연ㄱㅅ: but i’m going to win 

연ㄱㅅ: you know that, right?

ㅇㅅㅇ: whatever you say, babe

ㅇㅅㅇ: to the victor go the spoils

Yohan stood in the parking lot, looking with sympathy at the other members around him. Some were in decently warm clothing, such as a person who was wearing thick Harry Potter robes (one of the younger members, he guessed). However, another member was in a dark red suit with gold embellishments that clung to his skin, and shivered as he stood. (Eunsang, perhaps? He was about the same height as Junho.)

Wow, guessing who was who was a lot harder than Yohan thought it would be. Everyone was in masks that covered their face and for some, the back of their head as well. For one person, he wore a mask that fully covered his head in… a black television box? (Minhee. Obviously. To cover up his blond hair, right?)

Well, at least he would be virtually undetectable underneath the suit that covered him from head to toe. Unlike some of the others, who were dressed as angels and Naruto and- whoa. Who the heck was that?

Yohan sidled up to someone dressed as a Korean fairy, complete with wig and porcelain mask (bold move for the stylists to crossdress someone - maybe Wooseok, who had feminine features already). Quietly, taking care to disguise his voice, he whispered, “Hey, do you know who that is?”

The fairy turned to him, and although the mask revealed none of his features, Yohan could swear the fairy was frowning slightly. Yohan gestured to the ghost standing at the edge of the group, further away than the rest of them. 

Then, as the two watched, the ghost lifted up his head and immediately pointed a trembling finger at them.

The fairy gave a quiet squeal and huddled closer to Yohan, trembling visibly. Yohan automatically pulled the fairy in closer, wrapping his large arms around the other.

After a while, the fairy pulled away from Yohan’s grasp. “Who _ is _ that?” he whispered, a bit of an accent leaking through with his fear. Oh. So it’s Dongpyo, then. “Wow, the stylists did such a good job, I almost thought it was an actual ghost.”

A vampire glided closer to them, and put a finger to his lips. “Shhh,” he whispered, pitching his voice in a squeaky falsetto much higher than Yohan would have thought possible. _ Right. We don’t have our voice modifiers on yet. _

Both Yohan and the fairy nodded, trying to look as humbled as possible with masks on. As they pulled apart from each other, Yohan noticed the Harry Potter glaring at them. Was he… jealous? (Junho??)

One thing was for sure: if Yohan was this confused right now, how was he supposed to survive the rest of the night?

“And we’re shooting in three… two… one!”

“Happy Halloween!!” they all chorused in unison, spreading their arms wide. Harry Potter made a giant heart in the air with his light-up wand, accidentally bopping Wooseok in the face with it. The other boy shot him what seemed to be an apologetic look (Wooseok couldn’t tell, what with the giant glasses he wore that distorted his features) and immediately put his wand away.

“We’ve come together to make this very special surprise for our One Its!” the vampire announced, his squeaky voice completely at odds with his regal demeanor. “It’s time for… Survival in a Haunted House!”

“The rules of the game are simple - we are all dressed in costumes that more or less hide our identity, complete with voice modifiers so that no one can tell who we are. We each have to survive three hours in a haunted house, filled with zombies. We can kill them with paintball guns hidden around the house… but they can kill us too. Once we get caught, we are dead,” the clown said dramatically, trying to keep a solemn face. (A jokester, then. Seungyoun?)

“But here’s the catch! If we are able to correctly guess the identity of each member, then we can be ‘resurrected’! Or if we are already alive and do so, then we win the game! But if we guess incorrectly…” The vampire paused for dramatic tension, suspense hanging in the air like thick fog.

“Then we get sent into the pit. Of. Fire!!” Naruto interrupted, making a whooshing noise. (Either Dohyon or Seungyoun - they watched Show Me The Money almost religiously.) 

The vampire continued as if nothing unusual had happened. It probably hadn’t. Knowing the producers, they would have told Dohyon to act his age. Appeals to the audience, you know.

“We can also win the game if we ‘kill’ more than ten zombies each. Alliances_ can _ be made, but why would you give out your identity to everyone else… if you want to win free patbingsu?!” Spiderman announced, prompting cheers from the rest of the group.

“In ten seconds, a bell will ring, and we have to run in or be eaten by zombies! Three… two… one… let’s go!” the person dressed as Ryan from Kakao Friends yelled, hurtling into the haunted house at full speed.

The others screamed in either fear or delight, Wooseok wasn’t sure, and followed closely behind Ryan as they delved into the darkness that lay in front of them.

Automatically, he reached out a hand behind him, expecting for it to be grabbed by Seungyoun. He shouldn’t have been surprised at the emptiness behind him. It was just a game, after all.

One of the “zombies” let out a low moan from close behind him, and startled, Wooseok sprinted as fast as he could towards the entrance.

_ Chat: look at me (바라봐 날) _

ㅇㅅㅇ: where are you 

ㅇㅅㅇ: did the zombies get you yet

연ㄱㅅ: no

ㅇㅅㅇ: unfortunately

ㅇㅅㅇ: do you want to meet up, kill some zombies together?

ㅇㅅㅇ: keep in mind i’m only doing this for _ your _ safety okay

연ㄱㅅ: what, be post-apocalyptic action figures together?

연ㄱㅅ: sure babe

연ㄱㅅ: you can be seongkyeong and i’ll be sanghwa

ㅇㅅㅇ: seungyoun

ㅇㅅㅇ: sanghwa dies in the end.

연ㄱㅅ: oh yeah

ㅇㅅㅇ: he sacrifices himself to save the others, remember

ㅇㅅㅇ: this isn’t boding well for our relationship

연ㄱㅅ: plus you’re not pregnant

ㅇㅅㅇ: i better not be, bitch

연ㄱㅅ: … i mean-

ㅇㅅㅇ: *insert “what the fuck” emoji here because emojis are below me*

연ㄱㅅ: god you’re so extra i love it

ㅇㅅㅇ: are you with anyone right now

ㅇㅅㅇ: what’s taking you so long to answer

ㅇㅅㅇ: i guess the zombies got you huh

연ㄱㅅ: Meet me at the north wing.

연ㄱㅅ: Go up the stairs until you see the portrait of the lady in a red dress.

ㅇㅅㅇ: okay!! see you there~

ㅇㅅㅇ: wait

ㅇㅅㅇ: you never responded to my question??

_ Read 8:47 p.m. _

“Dongpyo? Dongpyo, wait up!” Hyeongjun called, running towards the other boy. His costume was really hard to run in, but at least he didn’t get put in clown shoes like another member had. That would be so challenging, not to mention completely humiliating.

They had both decided to “accidentally” reveal each other’s identity by Dongpyo causing the thing disguising his features to fall off just as Hyeongjun walked in for his turn to do clothes, hair, and makeup. It was all the other’s idea, of course - Hyeongjun constantly wondered how amazing his deeds in his past life must have been to get such an amazing boyfriend. 

The cameramen and stylists were originally super freaked out, but after both Dongpyo and Hyeongjun promised they wouldn’t tell, they just sighed and assured the two that there was nothing else they could do now, not with so little time left to prepare.

Hyeongjun had felt really guilty, honestly, but Dongpyo assured him that they wouldn’t lose their jobs over something as trivial as that. And with that confident, certain look in his eye… who wouldn’t believe him?

Dongpyo turned around, a small frown on his face. “I’m surprised you didn’t go with Yohan, honestly, since you seem to cling to him all the time.” He tried to pass it off as a passing comment, but the bitterness in his voice, no matter how small, was as dark as black coffee.

“I’m sorry, I just got scared! Please don’t be mad at me…” Hyeongjun wrapped his arms around Dongpyo, pulling the shorter boy closer in to him.

“You’re going to crush my glasses if you don’t let me go,” Dongpyo warned, but melted into Hyeongjun’s arms nonetheless, like he always did. He said something that was almost indistinguishable, but Hyeongjun could just make out the words “jealous” and “someone else.”

“What did you say?”

Dongpyo lifted his head up from Hyeongjun’s _ hanbok _. “I just get jealous when I see you with someone else, okay? I know it’s not Yohan’s fault, since he doesn’t know that we’re… dating,” he whispered into Hyeongjun’s ear, covering his mouth with one hand. The video editors would be pissed about not being able to hear the last part of the conversation, but screw them.

“I’m only with you, okay?” Hyeongjun whispered, holding Dongpyo’s other hand. “Only you, for the rest of this game. You’re my best chance of survival,” he said louder, looking around at their surroundings.

“Subtle,” Dongpyo murmured, allowing himself a smirk. Take _ that _, Yohan. “Shall we go hunt down some zombies?”

Hyeongjun gave a nervous smile, but he hoisted the paintball gun that he had over his shoulder. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

“You sure it’s safe?”

“Yeah,” Hangyul responded, peeking his head out from under the bed. They were in a Victorian style bedroom that literally looked like it belonged to a vampire. Seriously, did the interior decorators know any other colors beside red and black? “I think the zombies gave up on looking for us once we ran in here.”

Dohyon’s head popped up as well. Both of their wigs were lightly dusted with the stuff from underneath the bed, due to the fact that no one had vacuumed here in probably a century or so. “Good. I think this is the most exercise I’ve done in my life, _ including _the training we did on Produce and for Flash.”

“... You’re Dohyon, right?”

“No! … Well, yes. Maybe. Hangyul?”

“Yeah. How did you know?” Hangyul asked.

“I didn’t. It was an educated guess. You and Seungyoun hyung always act super goofy and chatty, and I figured that since I know who Seungyoun is, you’d be… well.” Dohyon explained.

Hangyul laughed. “Man, what do they feed the kids in school these days? Wow… I’m getting old…”

“How did you know it was me?” Dohyon asked.

Hangyul gave him a blank stare. “You literally dragged me into your room to do an all night marathon and you could quote all of the important scenes - why _ wouldn’t _ it be you?”

“Oh,” Dohyon slumped. “Wait, do you think anyone else knows my identity?”

“I don’t think they care, to be honest. We’re all just busy trying to survive that I think the chances of running into each other are pretty rare,” Hangyul dragged himself out from under the bed and then bounced on the dark red blankets gingerly. “Wow, look at all this dust-”

“Wait a second!” Dohyon hissed, tilting his head to one side. “Do you hear that?”

“Do I hear what-” And then Hangyul immediately stopped, straining his ears to hear more. 

Moaning. It was the sound of low, gravely moaning, and Hangyul caught a flash of painted skin as the zombies headed up the banister.

“Well, we’re screwed.”

_ Chat: we’re the only gays in this here town _

Junho: let me get this straight

priki priki: lol straight

Junho: bitch shut up if you know what’s good for you

priki priki: 🤐

Junho: anyway

Junho: we’re totally doing an alliance, right

priki priki: what’s in it for us

Junho: ur sanity

priki priki: okay i’m in

Junho: @minheehee _ stop leaving us on read you HOE _

priki priki: hoe?

priki priki: more like JUN-hoe

priki priki: haha get it

priki priki: because. junho’s second syllable is -ho, so it rhymes.

priki priki: also junho’s the hoe-est hoe i’ve ever seen hoe so there’s that

Junho: at least i’m not seungyoun hyung

priki priki: OHHHHH

priki priki: air-horn-sounds.mp3

priki priki: SHOTS FIREDDDD

minheehee: Yes, I’m in.

minheehee: Can you guys meet me by the attic? I want to talk to you.

priki priki: sure

_ Junho - Message read 8:47 p.m. _

**Author's Note:**

> comments are my fire, my one desire
> 
> twit twit twit twit: https://twitter.com/GaleWriting/


End file.
